fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naomi Kusaka
Naomi Kusaka (草冠直美, Kusaka Naomi Lit; Grass Crown, Honest Beauty) is the youngest sister of Shōjirō Kusaka, and is the younger sister of Shigure Kusaka. Appearance Naomi is a young teenage girl with long purple hair, purple eyes and is of average height. She commonly wears a red Japanese yukata with light purple/lavender colored seems with light to slightly darker gold colored streaks and flower patterns on it and a light purple/levender sash with a purple rope witha red flower on it around her waist. When traveling Naomi usually wears form fitting pants with skin tight shirts, that commonly show off her ample breasts.She has a slim build and an average frame. Naomi is considered extremely beautiful by almost everybody that sees her. Personality Naomi has a very sweet personality, being very kind to almost everyone she meets. She is a very considerate person, often thinking of others insteat of herself, and is always helping people who need help. Naomi, because of her personality, through out her travels was called a Saint because of her helpful and caring attitude. Naomi has shown to greatly love her family and friends, often willing to sacrafice herself before letting them have a chance to even fight. Naomi when not helping someone has a very laid back personality often relaxing in her free time. Naomi is known for being a rather hard to anger individual, only showing great fits of anger when her family has been insulted, harmed, or being the target of harm, especially Shōjirō. Naomi has shown to be very attached to her oldest brother Shōjirō, having a massive brother complex, bordering on a nearly incestuous relationship, much to her brothers dismay. She was known to have crawled in bed with Shōjirō almost every night before his departure to travel the world, an event that greatly upset Naomi. History Synopsis Equipment Raishi (雷子, Lightning Child) is the name of Naomi's katana that she carriers with her. It has a purple colored cord wrap and sheath, of which has a gold colored dragon inprinted on it. Spear: A spear that Naomi uses as her primary weapon of choice in combat. It has a black wooden shaft and the spear head has the appearance of a twin lightning bolt striking outward, away from the shaft, one sike having the traditionaly shaped bolt of lightning going out before curving in a zigzag manner before returning to being strait, while the other side of the blade is just simple a large axe like shape. Ball Bearing: Naomi is often seen carring a small bag filled with varying sizes and diameters that she uses in conjunction with ther Lightning Magic. She oftern carrier s number of 1/8 in to 1 in ball bearing that when magnetized by her magic can be fired at monstrous speed aften reaching speed faster than the speed of sound. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Naomi like the rest of her siblings has a masterful knowledge and skill with a sword. Naomi, while having a masterful skill with a sword isn't as skilled as her older siblings. Naomi has displayed enough skill with a sword to be able to defend herself from another master class sword fighter with relative ease. *'Master Spear Fighter': Naomi is a master at fighting with a spear or ling weapon in combat, seeing as her primary weapon is a spear. Naomi's has shonw to use a ranged style of fighting, prefering to stay out of her enemies striking range but keeping them within hers. Naomi, when using her spear has shown a number of acrobatic skill including using her spear as a pole vaulting javilin, or using her spear as a central axis for her to spin on for kicking opponents. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Naomi has displayed only an expert level of unarmed combat skill. While weaker in this area of combat than her siblings, she is still skilled enought to be able to fight and disarm an armed opponent with her bare hands. Physical Attributes Immense Strength: Naomi while having a small build and frame has an immense amount of strength at her disposal. She is strong enough to lift and throw large rocks and people that weigh much more that herself with little effort. Immense Speed: Naomi, because of her slim build, frame, and light weight is incredibly fast. Her speed has allowed her to dodge nearly undogable attacks from point blank range. Her immanse physical speed when combined with her magic makes her nearly unstoppable. Great Durability and Immense Endurance: Naomi has shown to have a great amount of durability, being able to survive being thrown through several buildings without a single scratch on her person and continue fighting. She has also shown a great deal of endurance, being able to fight for multiple hours on end without pause. Magical Abilities Massive Magical Power: Naomi has displayed a massive reservoir of magical power at her dsiposal. He magical power when released creates a massive build up of static and electrical charges. her magic when released has shwon to be able to paralyze anyone within close proximity to her. The massive amount of electrical discharge that follows her release of her magical power is enough to kill anything within the general proximity to Naomi's body. Magic originates from a Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), which is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. *Second Origin Activation (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Diamond Body (金剛体, Kongōtai) is a Kusaka Clan original magic and a quasi-lost magic, that while used mostly by members of the Kusaka Clan, it has been taught to a small number of others. This spell is a Caster Magic that causes the users magic to form a diamond/diamond-like substance to form on the uses body. the substance created by this spell can be used for both offense and defense. The offensive use of this spell allows Shōjirō to form any kind of bladed or blunt weapon that he can imagine including blades, clubs, hammers, axes, or even a layer of it over his hands and fists, as well as his ability to release or fire shards of the diamond substance from his own body for ranged attacks and the ability to form spikes that erupt from the ground. The deffensive application of this spell when used with a high enough degree of proficiency allows the user to creat an armor of diamond on their body immediately upon sensing an attack. Naomi has only a minor amount of skill in this magic, being able to only produce enough of the substance to form weapons on her hands or only able to create a localized area of armor. Lightning Magic Lightning Magic '(雷系各種魔法, ''Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is a Caster Magic that relies on the use of lightning and electricity. Naomi is one of the most proficient masters of Lightning Magic in the Kingdom of Fiore. Naomi is able to release streams of lightning and electrical current from her body at any time and at any voltage wanted. Like Shōjirō, naomi is known to use her own electrical current ot enhance and magnify her own natural abilities to superhuman levels. With the use of her spear, Naomi is able to release massive arcs or lightning and electricity at very long ranges. By channeling her lightning through her spear Naomi can increase her cutting power and potential by a vast amount, and by simply swinging her spear she creates massing trailing arcs of lightning. *'Raikōsen '(雷光閃, Lightning Flash) is a basic Lightning spell. This spell when used releases a quick, high voltage but highly concentrated bolt of lightning that is usually released from the users hand and has enough force to penetrate flesh as well as armor and non-magical armor with little effort. Naomi, by releasing this spell from the tip of her spear can increase its range and power by a great amount allowing it the ability to cut through objects rather then just penatrate them. *'''Raikonbō Takakaze (雷錕棒・豪風, Lightning Club Tempest) is a powerful lightning spell of Naomi's. To use this spell Naomi charges a large amount of lightning magic into the tip of her spear before slaming it down on an enemy or the ground, both of which causes an immense explosion of electricity. This spell has a high amount of destructive power behind it being able to destroy a multi-storied building in one hit. * Relationships Quotes Trivia The pictures I intend to use for her are from an artist on Deviantart.com. I just need to get his permission first. Her first name actually comes from the name of her profile picture, which is names Naomi by its creator. The name Naomi is one of my favorite names in Japanese, and as such I use the name of the picture for the character, with the permission of the creator.